What?
by A.brokenheart.might.never.heal
Summary: Miroku has a sister and she is mate to be with who.
1. 1 The un-seen Princess?

Please RR or I will not up date!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooOooxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soon you'll be mie."the vinomos voice of Naraku hissed to a women who had fallen unconches.

"Hn"an all to familiar voice sounded from be turned slowly to see all to curious hynew.

"Put her down Naraku."he dimanded.

"Why should I?"he questioned ready to drop the girl and the only response was a loud intimidating growl. Naraku being tthe coward he was dropped the girl. Sesshomeru swiftly cought the unconscious beautie.

'What should I do with her.'he thought.

**'We want her as** mate.'

'No this Sesshomeru would never love a week human like her.'

**"mate is not week.'**

'She is not mate and that is it.'he silenced the beast and disided not to leave her in the woods.

20 minits latter

Sesshomeru was walking with the young maiden in his arms her head was on his chest and she seemed to be close to wakeing because she had started to stir .Wile he was stareing at her beautie a rather irritating voie interupted.

"Who is the girl?"Inuyasha asked but befor he could anwser he was kiked in the side of his head but so hard he flew into a tree.

GIRLS P.O.V

Last thing I remember is miasma filling my lungs and falling into a black abis. When I finnaly awoke I was being held by a demond who was so unfimilyer my insticts kiked in and i flug myself into the air and kiked him in the face and he hit a tree in all honosty I didn't even kick him that hard.

"Who the hell are you?"I questiond ready to attack again then I realised the man holding me was bleeding and the other in awww alomg with some humans and a kit like i had done the imposible.

"Is that how you treat the one who save you from narku or do you whant to fight ."the one I kicked asked.

"Look thank you but I do not like being touched deffeantly by a strainger so excuse me for barely kicking you up side he head."

"Some one is pissy..."Inuyasha said.

"Sorry I am really stresed out because I am trying to find my littel brother his name is Miroku pritty sure he is a monk but besides that i have no idea."

"That would be me but I do not have a siser."Miroku spoke up.

"Simplest way to put it our dad was a man whore who had 4 kids with 4 different moms."

"Oh,Well what is your name."he asked still in shock every one els was just standing there.

"My name is Kira the unknoen princess of the south."she explained and everyone whent from shock to W.T.F


	2. Chapter 2

Please RR or I will not up date!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooOooxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With an unspoken word Kira realized that the man holding her was her lover Sesshomaru. With a snap of her fingers her mask disappeared to reveal long golden hair and big purple kept her wings hidden because Sesshomeru was the only one she trusted.

"Sorry Sesshomeru ,love"she stated. Every one els just stod there as she walked up to Sesshomaru and he slinked an arm around her waist.

"I evr thought i would see the day when Sesshomaru the lord of the western lands act in such a way with a weak humen such as her."Inysha said eye started to twich. She lookedup at Sesshomaru and he gave her a silent steped out of his grasp so tht she had room to reveal her wigs. Whhen she didthey each had a span of 4" and they were fire red.

"I'm week apparently you don't kw th meaning of week. Weak is not lack ofstangth but lackof the abiety to deffend your self.I have no problem with halfbreeds but I do have a problem with people who juge others by there apperance."Kira stated cooly.

"What are you?"Inuyasha questioed.

" That is some thing for onlypeoply I trust and the ones who wont live long anogh to tell another soul to know and you to findd out."she stated."Miroku wold ouintroduce me to your friends."she statedhidding her wings.

"Uhh is Sango my feonse, that is Kagome higarshi a very close friend,Shippo igomes adopted son, and that is Inuyasha."he said pinting to every one.

"It's nice to eet my broters conpanions."Kira said noticiblly that day Kira and kagome seemed to bond quit quickly then Inuyasha had to be himsel.

"Winch come on were leaveing."as Kagomme started to walk after Inuyasha Kira put an arm out in her way and gave her asilent shake of the head.

"Howcan you look so lowly on Kagome-san?"Kira questioned.

"Shes nothing but my jewl detector. She is nothing special so theres no need for a honogriphic _wench_."youcould hear Sesshomarus growling but Kira quickly sileced him._  
_

"First i'm nt some wench and second Kagome is spetial do younot know who she is rencarnated of or ofher power?"Kira questioedknowing te anser.

"Ya she is rencarated of Kikkio and she has no power." could see the look of rage iter Kagomes fatial feeturs.

"Thats were your wrongKagme is not rencarnated of that dead bitc but of middrco the shink mio and she has great powers that will unlock midnight ofher 17 birth dayon that day she will have more power then that dead bitch you think you love."Kira said.

"Theres noway that piece of shit isthe rencaration of mirico."Iuyasha said wich sent Kagome in to a ft of rage she stood and lifted her hand and sent two shots of her miko powers at nocked him out turnd to agome and smiledd.

"Thats my girl. It shows him not to treat some oone of my blood line like shit."Kara said proud.

"Of your blood line dose that mean i'm decendit of you?"Kagome nodded with a smile.


End file.
